


The Straining Button of Everlasting Promise

by lzclotho



Series: SQ tumblr one-shots [32]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, OTP Feels, Sharing Clothes, Tumblr: otpprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4734464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzclotho/pseuds/lzclotho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OTP Prompt: Person A catches Person B wearing their shirt (bonus points if the shirt is too small). Emma is a little slow on the uptake, but she learns exactly why a few of Regina’s shirts have that straining little button…</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Straining Button of Everlasting Promise

**Author's Note:**

> timeline note: Takes place in season 2, after Cora, but no Greg or Tamara

“Hey, c’mon in,” Emma greeted Regina as the brunette stepped into the foyer of Emma’s home. “Henry’s out back with Ava and Nick.”

“Is their father here also?” Regina asked. She held out a bottle of her cider. Emma studied it as she took it. “I…know you like it,” Regina said.

“I do,” Emma replied, giving up a beatific smile, which she was sure was reminiscent of the one she flashed when Regina showed up at Granny’s for the welcome home party; there because Emma had asked her. “And no,” she added. “it’s just you and me tonight.”

When Regina slipped off her coat, Emma put down the cider to help her out of it. She was relishing the chance, tiny as it was, to get closer to the mother of her son. When Regina turned around, Emma’s gaze trailed down the other woman’s attire – to make a polite comment about her look – how god she  _always_ looked, Emma thought.

Her gaze caught in mid-sweep on a straining button. She felt the blood heat in her veins as she watched the fabric tug around that button with each of Regina’s breaths. 

Then she truly took note of the shirt. It wasn’t one of Regina’s usual silk affairs. It was a cotton blend. Pale blue. Oxford style, she would guess, noticing the straight cut of the collar.

Just like a lot of Emma’s shirts.

Startled, Emma asked, “Is that my shirt?”

Brown eyes widened. Emma expected a retort, a “how dare you think I’d stoop to such pedestrian style.” Instead Regina swallowed, then her shoulders lifted and fell in a tiny shrug. 

Gaze darting between Regina’s brown eyes and her lips, Emma looked for a sign that she was reading the woman’s response correctly. “Regina…?”

In her hand, Regina’s wrist turned slowly, fingers wrapping around Emma’s hand finally. “While you were go…lo ..in the Enchanted Forest.” By the time she finished, the brunette’s words were barely audible. Despite that, Regina’Emma heard the way Regina’s voice caught, trying to unsuccessfully strangle sadness before it could escape.

Stomach giddy with happiness, Emma smiled into the kiss she pressed against Regina’s lips. “I missed you, too,” she breathed against the soft, tender flesh.

Regina ended their contact gradually, pulling back and lifting her fingers to Emma’s cheek, a fingertip repeatedly straying across Emma’s lips as if in disbelief they had actually taken this step. Her eyes were wide too. “I suppose we have something to talk about,” she said gingerly.

Emma squeezed Regina’s fingers then kissed them as she lowered them from her cheek.  “Yeah, we do.”

###


End file.
